Esto es felicidad
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Los años han pasado y yo me he quedado a su lado observándola sin esperar nada más, pues esto es felicidad. (Punto de vista de Seiya).
1. Seiya

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

**Esto es felicidad**

Salgo al balcón de mi habitación y estiro mis brazos desperezándome un poco para luego apoyarme en el barandal. Desde aquí puedo ver en todo su esplendor el jardín de la mansión y es ahí donde mi vista se ha detenido sobre la única mujer en el mundo que me hace temblar: Saori.

Inevitablemente el tiempo pasó sobre nosotros y llegué al punto en el que tuve que dar paso a la sangre nueva que resguarda a Athena en estos momentos. Dejé de ser un caballero y pasé a ser el entrenador de esos nuevos valerosos caballeros que ahora nos sustituyen, pero ella… con ella es diferente; Saori a pesar de haberse hecho igual de mayor que yo nunca dejará de ser la reencarnación de Athena hasta que muera y alguien mas nazca para ocupar ese lugar.

Incontables batallas surcamos, muchos dioses derrotamos en el pasado junto con nuestros amigos… juntos ella y yo y aunque de eso sólo queden recuerdos, hay una batalla que siempre libramos a diario y que está a punto de suceder…

Saori está a lo lejos encargándose de su jardín, su largo cabello púrpura cae delicadamente sobre sus suaves hombros y lleva ceñido al cuerpo un vestido color rosa que combina perfectamente con el encendido natural de sus mejillas. Dos sirvientas se le acercan y ella les da instrucciones sobre qué plantar y como embellecer su querido jardín al que le dedica muchas horas diariamente. Las dos chicas asienten y se van quizás a buscar algunas herramientas y es entonces cuando mi corazón se acelera porque lo que estoy esperando sucede:

Ella mira de reojo hacia acá pues se siente observada por mi y yo estoy ansioso porque nuestras miradas se encuentren. Así sucede y sonrío ante aquello con mucha emoción, ella me imita y un rosáceo color le invade la cara. Nos miramos no sé por cuanto tiempo pero después de un poco sin poder aguantar un poco más ella se vuelve a la labor de podar sus rosas y yo me quedo mirándola. Me gusta estar así, me gusta verla a lo lejos nerviosa por mi presencia.

La observo trabajar felizmente en sus plantas. Saori, una mujer que siempre es amable con todos, que es dulce y alegre, una mujer que pareciera ser como cualquier persona, sin preocupaciones. Pero lejos de eso está aquella a quién le fueron negadas muchas cosas: una vida normal, el amor… hijos. Amor que debió haber sido conmigo, hijos que debieron ser míos. Tenemos los suficientes años juntos acompañándonos como para saber lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Ella me ama, yo la amo de la misma intensidad pero nuestro destino nos tiene prohibido dar el siguiente paso.

A veces me levanto y la observo como ahora y pienso: — _Hoy será el día, hoy se lo diré._ Pero luego repaso mentalmente las consecuencias y me detengo, no quiero verla sufrir, no quiero que nada le pase. No sé como he podido vivir así, sin poder tenerla entre mis brazos, no sé como he aguantado la situación por todos estos años y no sé como lo hace ella también.

Muchas veces me dijo que mi deber había terminado que hiciera una vida y fuera feliz y me negué rotundamente. Mi concepto de felicidad es tan diferente a lo que normalmente enseñan. Quizás pueda sonar a capricho ¿pero acaso el amor no tiene una pizca de ello? Nada puede ser sin ella, nada tendría sentido sino es con Saori y por eso sigo aquí.

Esta es la batalla que disfruto entre nosotros, esta es nuestra rutina habitual con la cual alimentamos nuestros sentimientos: una mirada, un roce, una sonrisa. No necesito nada más que permanecer a su lado porque cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran y su rostro devela ese rubor que tanto me gusta sé que esto es felicidad.

* * *

Nada planeado como siempre, ja algo que surgió en el trabajo y ya.

¿Cuantos años tenían? No sé pero los vi con algunas arruguillas, así que pónganles la edad que gusten.

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin, **presentó**.

**You are my reason, to be...**


	2. Saori

**Esto es felicidad**

Hoy me he levantado temprano, como acostumbro desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me estiro un poco, peino mi aun largo cabello y me pongo un vestido. Bajo las escaleras de la mansión y me dirijo al lugar al que le he dedicado muchas horas de mi vida de un tiempo acá: El jardín.

Decido inspeccionar una rosa y enseguida llegan hasta a mi dos sirvientas.

— Buenos días señorita Saori —me saludan con una reverencia—. ¿En que podemos ayudarla? —pregunta una de ellas sonriendo.

— Quisiera que regaran el jardín e inspeccionaran las plantas para ver si no tienen plagas. En el invernadero hay unas nuevas flores listas para plantarse por favor háganlo con mucho cuidado.

Ambas asienten y vuelven a reverenciarme para proseguir con lo que les he ordenado.

Reparo de nuevo en la rosa de antes y una sensación familiar me inunda el pecho: Lo presiento, es él… él que me vigila desde algún rincón de la casa. Me pongo ansiosa porque necesito verlo así que de reojo comienzo a buscarlo hasta que por impulso me giro totalmente y lo encuentro; Seiya está apoyado en el barandal de su balcón y me muestra su hermosa sonrisa cuando nuestras pupilas por fin se encuentran. Automáticamente sonrió embobada y sé que me he sonrojado porque siento el rostro más cálido de lo normal. No sé por cuanto tiempo permanecemos viéndonos pero soy yo la que no aguanta más la mirada y regreso dispuesta a centrar mi atención en el jardín, cosa que es inútil. Trato de disimular hurgando entre las hojas pero la verdad es que por dentro mi corazón está tan acelerado que sé que puede salirse sin previo aviso.

Esto es todo lo que sucede desde hace años entre nosotros; nuestras miradas se buscan en automático, nuestras manos anhelan sentir una tierna caricia y nuestras sonrisas están sincronizadas… juro que podría vivir así para siempre, no necesito nada más, ya he renunciado a la idea de que suceda otra cosa y lejos de sentirme triste siento que esto ha pasado a un plano sumamente puro, especial.

Seiya, que permanece a mi lado desde hace mucho rechazó en varias ocasiones mi consejo. Le dije que se fuera lejos y comenzara de nuevo, que aun estaba a tiempo de formar una familia. Él se negó y por una parte sentí alivio pues su partida me hubiera dolido demasiado. Me hubiera partido el alma verlo junto a alguien más aunque hubiera sido un dolor con el cual seguramente habría aprendido a vivir de verlo feliz, sin embargo ante su decisión de quedarse no pude ser mas dichosa de tenerlo conmigo, para mi. Quizás sonará egoísta y caprichoso y puede creerse que yo no tengo derecho a pensar de esa forma pero ¿acaso el amor no tiene una pizca de ello? Soy humana, y esto es lo bello de eso.

Me atrevo a pensar que ambos estamos enterados de los sentimientos que tenemos por el otro, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que es evidente pero por nuestra condición no podemos expresarlo abiertamente: Nos amamos y los años no han hecho más que afianzar ese lazo tan especial que tenemos.

Algunos días pienso en que no podré contenerme más y me lanzaré a sus brazos, otras veces lo veo a él contenerse y siento escalofríos de pensar en que en cualquier momento se acercará a mi y no habrá escapatoria. También hay ocasiones en donde me apena mi comportamiento y mis reacciones. Parezco una adolescente ante su primer amor cuando me mira o lo escucho hablarme… las rodillas me fallan, mi menta se bloquea, mis manos sudan y un rubor cubre mi rostro evidenciando mis nervios. Pero a pesar de la vergüenza que puedo sentir por tener esta edad y seguir reaccionando de esta forma, sentir a Seiya a mi lado buscándome por la casa, protegiéndome, estando presente en mi vida me hace sentir plena y muy dichosa, me hace sentir amada como mujer aunque lo nuestro no pueda llevarse a nada más. Porque cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran y cuando Seiya me sonríe de esa forma sé que esto no tiene otro nombre, más que felicidad.

* * *

Faltaba la parte de Saori.

No sé porqué me ha dado en pensar en ellos de grandes, nunca lo había hecho y no sé por qué se me ocurrió.

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin, presentó.


End file.
